


Firestarter

by The_ShadowWolf



Series: #ClexaWeek2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fires, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: Lexa's trying to get Clarke to be her girlfriend but multiple fires won't let that happen.#ClexaWeek2017Day 2- Roommates





	

Lexa was excited walking into her apartment, she had her roommates favorite flowers, favorite chocolates and favorite wine in a bag and she was all set for wooing her and asking her roommate to go on a date with her.

She’d been roommates with Clarke Griffin for almost four years now, ever since they were in their last years of college together. And while they certainly had chemistry and a night or seven together, they’d never really tried to start a relationship. That was because Clarke was in the last stages of becoming a doctor and Lexa, similarly, was in the last stages of becoming a lawyer and neither one of them wanted to be distracted.

But they had both graduated last year and were settling into their jobs nicely and Lexa thought that it was time. Time that they stopped dancing around the inevitable and got together, hence the flowers, chocolate and wine.

However, upon walking into the apartment, two things became quickly apparent. One, thick black smoke was quickly filling up the apartment and Lexa immediately started coughing as she walked in, two, there was shrill beeping filling the entire apartment and nearly shattering her eardrums, and three, Clarke was over by the window, having removed the screen from it, taking big gulps of fresh air.

She left the door open and walked into the kitchen to assess the damage and to her surprise there was an honest to god fireball where her stove used to be that was in danger of catching the all wood cabinets on fire. She dropped her bag of goodies on the floor and quickly made her way to the sink that was located, thankfully, on the opposite side of the kitchen and pulled a small bucket from underneath it, the heat from the fire making her sweat and her clothes stick to her body. She quickly filled it with water and dumped it on the stove from a good distance away, it didn’t make a difference what so ever. Instead, this time, she filled the bucket with water and doused the cabinets on both sides of the stove in an effort to at least keep the fire contained to the one area. Then grabbed the detachable faucet and just started spraying the cabinets from across the kitchen.

After spraying the cabinets for a few minutes and making sure they weren’t going to catch fire, coughing all the while, she ran back into the living room, where Clarke was still at the window taking deep breaths and grabbed the blonde, and pulled her out of the house. Luckily for them, someone had the foresight to leave their apartment to see what was going on and pulled the fire alarm.

Within minutes the entire apartment building was evacuated and Clarke and Lexa were the last ones out, just as the fire department rolled up. One of the firefighters ran up to them and asked which apartment the fire was in, seeing as the two woman were the only ones covered in sweat and coughing from smoke inhalation.

Through her coughs, Lexa managed to croak out, “Third floor, apartment 307.” The firefighter nodded and relayed the information back to the other firefighters, before he led them to an ambulance.

They sat side by side on the steps of the ambulance inhaling oxygen from masks and watching as the firefighters run into the apartment building.

“Well, hell of a night. Here I expected to come home and you to have dinner made, ready for me, a beer on the table and my favorite sports channel on but instead, I come home to a fire.” Lexa joked and looked over at Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes and her voice was humoring when she replied, “Oh, so sorry darling. Please do forgive me. How can I ever make it up to you?”

Lexa snorted, “Just don’t let it happen again.” She smiled when Clarke laughed, her laugh was magical and it was a balm to any mood she was in. She softened her voice and asked sincerely, “But really, are you ok?”

Clarke ran her hand down Lexa’s arm and laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder, “Yeah Lex, I’m fine. Thank you for saving me.” She added with a small kiss to Lexa’s cheek and Lexa hid her blush in her shoulder.

“So what happened?” Lexa asked.

“I have no idea. I was boiling water and the next thing I knew the whole stove was up in flames, I tried to put it out, but it just wouldn’t go out.”

“So you’re telling me, that you nearly burned down the building boiling water?” Lexa’s laughed turned into a yelp when Clarke punched her in the arm, grumbling.

“That’s not what happened.” Clarke pouted, which just made Lexa laugh harder.

In the end the only thing that was damaged was the stove, the chief firefighter said that they had gotten lucky, but they couldn’t find an apparent cause for the fire, only saying that it wasn’t their fault.

They went home and cleaned up as best they could and ordered pizza for dinner instead. Lexa hid the wine in her room, it was the only thing that remained unscathed. The chocolate melted and the flowers withered so she figured she’d just ask Clarke out another day.

///

It was a month later that Lexa decided to try and ask Clarke to be her girlfriend once and for all. The day started out like any other, with her rushing to get out the door because Clarke accidently shut off Lexa’s alarm before she could wake up.

“You still have your toothbrush in your mouth Lex,” Clarke helpfully pointed out when Lexa came rushing out of the bedroom and into the kitchen looking for her keys so she could leave. Clarke was leaning against the counter, right next to the new stove that had finally come in the day before, sipping on her coffee.

Lexa almost stopped just to take Clarke in, the blonde was wearing her long blue flannel button up and nothing else. It stopped teasingly, mid-thigh and Lexa wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her and take her over that counter.

“You’re going to be late Lex,” Clarke smirked.

“Right,” Lexa mumbled, forgetting that she still had her toothbrush still in her mouth and a little bit of toothpaste dripped onto the front of her shirt. “Shit.” She said, more controlled this time.

Clarke pushed off the counter and stood in front of Lexa. “You’re never going to get that out in time. Here,” she unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt and pulled it, knowing that Lexa always wore a tank top underneath, “I’ll go get you another shirt while you finish brushing your teeth.”

Lexa nodded and headed back into the bathroom, when she finished, Clarke was waiting in her bedroom with another shirt and a selection of ties. She handed Lexa the shirt and while she buttoned it up, Clarke held up ties to see which one matched the best. She ended up picking a baby blue one that contrasted nicely with the dark blue shirt she had just donned.

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa smiled at the blonde, wanting to kiss her.

“Not a problem. Now, hurry up before you’re late. You know how punctual Indra is.”

Lexa hurried to the living room and slipped into her work shoes and pulled on her suit jacket before picking up her briefcase and making a hasty exit. She was only gone a minute before she remember that she didn’t have her keys and she turned right back around to get them. She opened the front door, fully intent on turning everything in the apartment upside down until she found them, instead she was met with Clarke standing right in the hallway with her keys held up in her hands.

“What would I do without you Clarke?” She said with a sigh and grabbed her keys out of Clarke’s hand, leaning down to give Clarke a peck on the cheek as she did so. “See you tonight Clarke.”

She missed the heavy blush on Clarke’s face as she turned back around and raced out of the apartment.

“See you, don’t forget it’s movie night!” Clarke called out after her.

“I won’t.” She called back.

///

Later that evening she decided she was going to make Clarke dinner before asking her to be her girlfriend. She was making roasted chicken in the new electric oven, Clarke’s favorite. Everything else was done, the vegetables, the salad and the wine was nice and chilled and open so it could breath and be ready by the time Clarke came home.

Lexa had been planning this night for days, she even made sure to get off early so she could beat Clarke back to the apartment and have everything ready.

Now all that was left was for Lexa to change out of her sweats and then to wait for Clarke to show up. She took one step towards her bedroom when all of the lights dimmed for a moment before going back to full strength again. Before Lexa could even take a relieved breath and be happy that nothing like a power outage would ruin the date she had planned the lights dimmed again.

This time, instead of the power just going back to full strength, it surged until all of the lights were too bright and then every single light in the apartment blew out, the bulbs shattering in a hail of glass. She watched it move like a wave, it started from the left side of her apartment and flowed to the right side.

Lucky for her, she’d been standing in the middle of the apartment where there was no light bulbs.

She let out a calming breath, this was ok, all she needed to do was sweep all the glass up and pull out her many, many candles and set them up. No big deal. She was willing to let this go, even though she knew for an absolute fact whose fault this was.

After she swept up the all the glass,  which took no more than a minute or two, she went over to check on the chicken. It had been almost finished when the power surged, so it was sure to be fine. When she opened the oven door, a flood of black smoke came out and her heart sank.

“Oh no.” She pulled out the black, charred remains of the bird she so painstakingly cooked and now she couldn’t let this go. The power surge must have made the oven heat up so hot that it over cooked the chicken.

She stomped out of her apartment and into the hall and quickly walked to the left and diagonal to where the power surge flowed to. She vaguely registered that the usually lit hallway was dark as she banged on her neighbors door that had the only source of power that she could see from the dark hallway around her. All along their floor, heads poked out of their apartments to see what all the commotion was about.

“RAVEN REYES! OPEN THIS DOOR!” Lexa banged on the door again and it opened with obvious haste.

“Heya neighbor.” Raven said, entirely too chipper, her entire form highlighted by two separate light sources that were vaguely orangish in nature.

“Raven,” Lexa said, calmly, “Did you cause the power surge. No,” she put up her hand, stopping her before she said anything, “Let me rephrase. I _know_ you caused the power surge. All of my lights blew out Raven. And when I say blew out, I mean they shattered! And not only that, the dinner that I have been working on for _hours_ has been toasted. Also…” Lexa trailed off as the orange glow that lit Raven up got brighter and Lexa could feel the heat coming out of her apartment. “Is your apartment on _fire_ Raven?!”

Raven’s eyes, which had been wide during Lexa’s rant, widened even further. “Uh, yeah. Side effect of the surge? Don’t worry though, almost all of my apartment is fire retardant.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow as she elbowed her way into the apartment. There were four separate fires, two in the living room, one in the hallway and one in the kitchen. Lexa gaped, “Are your curtains fire retardant? Are your cabinets? And what about your hallway?” Lexa asked as she watched the fire catch on the curtains that stretched from the windows to the front door and watched as her cabinets caught on fire. Surprisingly the hallway fire and the second fire in the living room remained contained.

“Oh shit. I knew I forgot to spray something down.” Raven snapped her fingers as the fire ate up the curtains and cabinets.

“You expected this?” Lexa’s voice was deadly and Raven whirled toward her eyes wide.

“Um.”

“Never mind, we need to get out of here.” Lexa dragged Raven out of her apartment and saw that someone must have heard her ask Raven if her apartment was on fire because someone had pulled the fire alarm again and everyone had already been evacuated by the time they got out of the apartment building.

They stood outside and watched the firefighters storm into the building and Lexa turned to Raven. “You’re paying for my replacement light bulbs and all of the ingredients that went into making my dinner.”

“That sounds fair.”

Clarke chose that moment to show up out of nowhere and wrap her arms around Lexa’s waist. Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulders, “What’d I miss?”

“Raven, caused a power surge and a fire all at the same time.”

Clarke turned and gaped at the mechanic next to her, “What how?”

Raven shrugged, “Wasn’t hard. Apparently I ruined your date though, sorry.”

Clarke sent a questioning glance at Lexa, but she pretended like she didn’t see it and Clarke shrugged against her. “So I guess we’re not doing movie night tonight.”

“Sorry, but we can snuggle and read in my room if you want instead.” Lexa suggested, they did that sometimes, Clarke really liked to snuggle.

Clarke grinned, “Sounds good.”

///

They were cuddled up on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, Clarke behind Lexa with her hand around the brunette’s waist.

“Look at them, they were so young, so innocent.” Clarke cooed softly.

Lexa just nodded, she was enjoying her time being held by Clarke. Nights like these were the ones she really enjoyed, where it was just her and Clarke relaxing and talking about their day or their week. It was nice and sometimes she was struck with just how much she wanted it to be like this forever. Maybe she didn’t need some grand gesture to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend, maybe she should just do it now. Honestly, after the last three months of failed attempts, maybe she should just come out and say it.

‘Clarke I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be mine.’ See, that’s not such a hard sentence to say.

Clarke sighed in her ear and Lexa turned her listening ears on. “I want some ice cream.”

Lexa looked at the clock below the tv, it was only 7:30 and The Prisoner of Azkaban had just went off. “Alright let’s go get some.” Lexa sat up and turned to look at Clarke, she watched as the blonde’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah?” She sounded like a little kid that had been told they were going to Disneyland.

“Yup, my treat.” Lexa smiled as Clarke jumped up and squealed, running off to get her wallet and her jacket.

They made their way out of the building and down the street to Clarke’s favorite ice cream shop, Jasper and Monty’s Ice Cream Shop, that was just around the corner.  They two scoops of ice cream each, chocolate and mint for Clarke and cookie dough and cake batter for Lexa. They walked back slowly, enjoying the evening air around them and each other’s company.

“So Clarke I was thinking,” Now was the perfect time to ask. Just do it. “I know we’ve been roommates for years, but I was thinking… maybe we could take our relation-“

Clarke’s gasp cut her off mid-sentence and she followed the blonde’s eyes to their apartment building.

“Oh come on!” Lexa exclaimed. There before her stood their apartment building, the first two floor visibly on fire. The rest of the residents, luckily, were already out of the apartment building. It seemed like they had a knack for knowing when fires were about to erupt and had left the building before it got too bad.

“What happened this time?” Lexa asked mostly to herself as Clarke moved closer to her.

One of her neighbors turned around, it was Sterling form three doors down (from her apartment, not the band), “You know that old fucker in the basement?”

“Who, Mr. J. Roth?” Clarke piped up from her side.

“Yeah,” He pointed over to an ambulance that had the old, sad, ugly white guy from the basement in it, “Well apparently he doused the place with gasoline when he lost and I quote ‘10,000 twitter followers’. My only question is, how’d a guy like that get more than one twitter follower, let alone 10,000? But anyway, yeah this is his fault.”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, “Weird.” They said at the same time.

Lexa turned to Clarke, “We need to move. This place has been set on fire way too many times. From the freak stove fire, to a neighbor power surge fire, to a crazy as white guy fire.”

“I completely agree with you. I was thinking upper east side, it’s closer to the hospital and your office.” Clarke suggested.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go get a hotel room for now and comeback tomorrow and start look, yeah?” Lexa said and Clarke nodded.

They made their way to the nearest hotel as they finished up their ice creams, glad that they had the foresight to bring their wallets with them. Lexa stepped up to the counter and smiled at the woman that sat there.

“Welcome to Best Western, how may I help you?” The woman, her name badge read: Stephanie, asked.

“Yes, me and my girlfriend need a room for the night.” Lexa said thoughtlessly, too busy wondering if anyone actually stayed in a Best Western any more.

“Certainly,” Stephanie said typing on her computer, “Looks like we have one bedroom left with a king size bed, will that be acceptable?”

“Yes just fine.” Responded Lexa, pulling out her wallet.

A few minutes later they had their keys in hand and were on their way to the elevator. Lexa looked over at an amused Clarke who was looking at her with a smirk on her face.

“What?” Lexa asked clueless.

Clarke’s smirk only grew, “What? Nothing.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “One bed? King size?”

Lexa opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, “I-I can go back and change it if it makes you uncomfortable. I’m so sorry Clarke.”

Clarke waved her hands in a dismissive gesture as they walked into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. “I don’t have a problem with it. I don’t have a problem with the other thing either.”

Lexa looked confused, “What other thing?”

“Girlfriend?” Clarke asked as the doors to the elevator closed.

Lexa just stared at her for a few moments before her mouth dropped open into an ‘O’ and then her heart started racing. Did this mean Clarke wanted to be her… girlfriend?

The doors opened and they stepped out, Lexa still in shock and Clarke grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugging her along.

“Come on girlfriend,” Clarke said, with a smirk. “Let’s go try out that king size bed.”


End file.
